A New Love Story
by Chitskie-Sumiie
Summary: Chckie's new gf and Tommy's new girlfriend battle it off to see who is going to be the ultimate. R&R i need info on my first ever! FANFIC!
1. Chapter 1

New Charries:

Ali: Tommy's soon to be new girlfriend

Jessica: Chuckie's new crush

Um this is my first story I hope you like it

-----------------------------------------

**_BEEP BEEP. "_**Huh" Tommy said as he woke up in a pair of striped blue boxers and a white under shirt. His hair was all over the place and his eyes were only half open. He put his hand into a fist and hit the snooze button on his old Reptar alarm clock. He fell back down into a not so deep sleep. His mother came in, already ready with a bit of pancake batter on her fingers, "TOMMY WAKE UP YOU ARE LATE FOR SCHOOL" She got no reply. She walked over and shook him with her clean hand, "Tommy!"

"C'mon mom just a little longer!" He pleaded

"No, you're late!" She replied.

"WHAT?" Tommy got up wit a sock on his head. "Why didn't you wake me up I'll be late for the field trip!" He got and ran into his closet, he changed quickly and ran outside without stopping for his backpack or breakfast. He ran onto the bus just in time. "Phew" He said wiping the sweat from his head.

"NAH" Tommy said crumpling up the paper and throwing it into the garbage. "That sucked!" He was sitting at his desk with only the small lamp on the table on. He looked at the clock. It read: 12:00 AM. God it was midnight and he still hadn't finished his paper. He started again, but before he new it he was asleep in his chair with his head on his desk. His alarm went off a short 7 hours later. He woke up and screamed, "IM LATE!" HE ran outside without changing into a big pile of snow. He went inside soaking wet!

"Tommy change before you play in the snow." She said watching him come in from outside, "I know your excited about the snow day but change otherwise you will catch a cold!

((I know this is retarded but it will make sense in the next chapter))


	2. Chapter 2

Tommy went into his room and changed into some jeans and a long sleeved shirt. He put on his snow boots and walked over to Chuckie's house. He rang the doorbell and Chuckie answered, "Oh, hey Tommy"

"Hey Chuckie" He walked inside, "What's up?" He asked as a beautiful girl walked into the room.

"Oh this is my cousin Allison." Chuckie introduced noticing her walk in. "She is visiting from London.

"Hi" Allison said with a thick British accent. "You can call me Ali!" She stuck out her hand. "And you are?"

Tommy was star struck (even though she wasn't famous). Chuckie elbowed Tommy waking him up, "Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm Tommy" He said shaking her hand with a firm grip.

"Uh, you can let go now" Ali said her arm tired of being in the air. "Oh yeah" said Tommy as he let go. "Oh um I guess I'll see you later Kimi and I are going shopping." She gave Chuckie a hug, "C'ya later cuz" She went out the door and met Kimi outside they left.

"Wow she is your cousin" Tommy said still looking after her even though she was out of sight.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Chuckie asked not exactly realizing that Tommy liked her.

"She look's nothing like you that's all" Tommy replied looking back at Chuckie.

"Anyway since you're here I want you to meet someone!" Chuckie said sort of looking down while his cheeks blushed.


	3. Chapter 3

(Going away from Tommy and Chuckie over to the mall with Ali and Kimi)

Ali and Kimi window shopped while talking about random things. They were waiting for Lil to arrive. Moments later she finally ran up to them jumping up and down. Ali knew Lil for many years she used to go to the same church until she moved to London. "What's wrong with you?" Ali asked her eyes going up and down with Lil. "I just had about 5 or 6 sodas and now I must sing!" She replied still jumping. And we all know songs and soda DON"T MIX! "OOH OOH I WANNA DANCE OOH OOH!" So they picked what they thought would be the perfect song. Ali shook her head this was going to be sooo embarrassing.

**Random Guy in Mall: **Ladies and gentlemen (Ladies and gentlemen)  
This is a Jazze Phizal (Jazze Phizal) productshizzle,  
Kimi (Kimi),  
The princess is here,  
(She's here) Lil, This beat is

**LIL:**  
Automatic supersonic hypnotic funky fresh,  
Work my body so melodic,  
This beat flows right through my chest,  
Everybody ma and pappi came to party,  
Grab somebody, work your body, work your body,  
Let me see you 1,2 step

Rock it, don't stop it,  
Everybody get on the floor,  
Wake the party up,  
We about to get it on,  
(Let me see ya'll)  
1,2 step,  
(I love it when ya'll)  
1,2 step  
(Everybody)  
1,2 step,  
We about to get it on,  
This beat is

Outrageous so contagious make you crave it,  
(Jazze made it),  
So retarded, top charted,  
Ever since the day I started,  
Strut my stuff,  
And yes I flaunt it,  
Goodies make the boys jump on it  
(Jump on it),  
No I can't control myself,  
Now let me do my 1,2 step

_chorus_

(We goin'to step it like this. Oooohwee)

It don't matter to me,  
We can dance slow  
(Ladies and gentlemen),  
Whichever way the beats drop,  
Our bodies will go  
(I like this ah),  
So swing it over here,  
Mr. DJ,  
(Hey,Hey),  
And we will, we will rock you up  
It don't matter to me,  
We can dance slow  
(Dance slow yeah),  
Whichever way the beats drop,  
Our bodies will go,  
So swing it over here,  
Mr. DJ,  
(Ladies and gentlemen),  
And we will, we will rock you,  
Lets shake

**KIMI:**  
I shake it like jello,  
And make the boys say hello,  
Cause they know im rockin' the beat  
(Rocking the beat),  
I know you heard about a lot of great MC's,  
But they ain't got nothing on me (nothing on me),  
Because im 5 foot 2,  
I wanna dance with you,  
And im sophisticated fun,  
I eat filet mignon,  
And I'm nice and young,  
Best believe im number one  
(Whoa)

_Chorus 2x_

This is for the hearing impaired,  
A Jazze Pha production, (oooohweee), (oooohwee)


	4. Chapter 4

Ali clapped and gave out a little laugh. Kimi and Lil came over and they started to walk in a group laughing.

(Back to Chuckie)

"Who?" Tommy asked curious as to what he was talking about.

"A girl, no more questions just follow me!" Chuckie said walking out the door and closing it behind Tommy. He walked to an arcade by the Java Lava.

Tommy followed while thought's ran through his mind 'A GIRL! We are friends why didn't he tell me before' But soon they arrived at the arcade. A girl with blue eyes and brown hair came over.

"Hey snookums!" She said as she walked over to Chuckie and gave him a hug. She pointed to Tommy and Chuckie nodded. "Hi I'm Jessica, Chuckie's girlfriend, and you must be the famous Tommy. I've heard so much about you." She stuck out her hand. Tommy shook it and let go while nodding, "Good things I hope. Well I'm going to go to the Java Lava.

Tommy turned around then was stopped by the calling of his name, "We are coming to!" Chuckie yelled catching up with him.

(Back at the mall)

The bought some things then went to the corner. "So where to next?" Lil asked Kimi and Ali. Ali shrugged followed by, "I have to stop at the Java Lava" from Kimi. So they went there. Walking into the door they saw the gang excluding Phil and Dil who were outside playing in the snow. "'Sup?" Ali asked sitting in a chair near Tommy.

The gang talked and had drinks (hot chocolate) until it was dark. They began leaving one by one till it was only Ali and Tommy. "Walk you home?" Tommy asked her as she got up and put on her jacket.

"Sure" she replied as they went out the door. They talked all the way to Chuckie's house, "Well I guess this goodbye until tomorrow that is." Ali said standing in front of the door. "Bye" Tommy said. They looked into each others eyes leaned in and….

(to be continued)


	5. Chapter 5

(I would like to say that I am sorry for the short chapters don't worry this one is promised to be longer.)

* * *

Ali realized what she was doing so she pulled away, "I'm sorry I have to go" She walked in and closed the door behind her. She stood there with her back to the door. She let out a sigh.

Tommy was surprised at what had happened. He just turned and started to walk back to his house a stunned expression was on his face the whole way there.

As he entered the house his mother got up from the kitchen table after seeing his face, "Are you ok Tommy?"

Tommy walked right by and up the stair ignoring his mother. The whole time she was saying, "Tommy? Tommy, Tommy?"

Without changing he lie on his bed and fell asleep after being engulfed in an ocean of thoughts. Today was a big surprise day! But at least he had the whole weekend to think it over. He woke up to the blinding-ness of the sunrays. He was tucked into bed, but somehow he made his way out. He changed and went down stairs still tired. He yawned as he sat at the breakfast table.

He started to dig in to the pancakes that were laid out even though his mother was nowhere in sight.

Just as his mother came down, he was on his was on his way out the door. He walked straight to the Java Lava without looking back. He was going to do it, he was going to ask Ali out! He only hoped that after last night she would say yes.

**5 MINUTS BEFORE AT CHUCKIES HOUSE**

Ali was at the breakfast table talking to Kimi about what they had planned for they day. First they had to go to the Java Lava so Kimi could work a quick shift, they would also meet Lil there. Then they were going to go to the Ka-Blink concert. Then they would kick things back at the movie theater. Chuckie came down and began pleading to Ali.

"Whoa Chuckie slow down there!" Ali replied to his fast talk.

"I need you to do my shift at the Java Lava, I have a date with Jessica, Please Ali!" He was already on his knees then he started hugging her legs, "PLEASE I BEG OF YOU!"

"Well since Chuckie getting a date doesn't happen very often I guess so!" Ali replied freeing her legs and going outside with Kimi.

"Thank You!" Chuckie said as they left. But right as the door closed behind him he yelled, "HEY!" at the getting a date remark.

Ali and Kimi left laughing, "You do know Chuckies shift goes pretty far into the concert, yeah but I think Uncle Chaz will give me a break!"

They got to the Java Lava and put on their aprons. Just then Tommy entered, and Ali ducked under the table and crawled to the storage room. Kimi watched her go as Tommy came to the counter. "What do you want?" She asked Tommy casually.

"I'll have a Tropical smoothie with Mangoes and Oranges." He paused as a weird expression came over his face, "Say, where's Chuckie?" he asked puzzled. He knew when Chuckie was supposed to work and that was today.

"Oh he is on a date, anyway will that be all?" Kimi asked trying to avoid the fact that Ali was filling in for him. Tommy nodded and sat down with his drink. Ali came out of the backroom, "Is he gone?" She asked Kimi not seeing him sitting behind the other customers.

But before she had time to answer Tommy came up and asked, "Ali, will you go out with me?"

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	6. Chapter 6

PLEASE POST REVIEWS I NEED TO KNOW IF YOU LIKED IT OR NOT! THE SUSPENSE IS KILLING ME!

If you don't mind I would like to go over the pairings some of which I haven't mentioned

**CHUCKIE AND JESSICA**

**TOMMY AND ALI**

**KIMI AND PHIL**

**LIL AND BRAD (new charrie from there school)**

**DIL AND KARRIE** **(new charrie from Dil's class who everyone thought she was normal until she started dating Dil because they all think anyone who goes out with him must be weird!)**

* * *

Ali smiled she wasn't sure whether to say yes or no. But she did the first thing that came to her mind, "Yes!"

That was that they were officially boyfriend and girlfriend, well that's how Kimi said things worked here.

Tommy was amazed, she said yes. "Um, how about tonight, at eight."

"Well I was going to go to the movies with Lil and Kimi but they could invite Phil, and Brad then Chuckie and Jessica could come to we will quadruple (I guess)" she said not sure if that was how to put it.

"Sure, how about we go see Revenge of Reptar!" Tommy asked.

Kimi replied with a strong solid, "**NO.** We are going to go see Red Eye (I love that movie) whether you like it or not!"

"Fine" He said disappointed but glad he got a date.

Ali slipped of her apron, "I gotta go Aunt Kira just called she needs me back home, so Tommy you help Kimi for no." As Ali left she handed Tommy her apron.

Tommy slipped it on and went behind the counter. "NEXT" Kimi yelled bursting Tommy's Eardrum's Tommy had never realized how busy the Java Lava was in the mornings but that was only because there was a gym nearby and the trainer there recommended the smoothies at the Java Lava.

**AT THE THEATER**

They bought the tickets and went into the movie.

OOC: I'm going to skip this because all they do is watch the movie

**AFTER THE MOVIE**

Everyone was gone except for Ali and Jessica. They got to talking and they decided to have a contest to see who was a better girl friend. **(OHH YAY MORE SONGS)**

**ALI**  
WHAT IS THIS FEELING  
SO SUDDEN AND NEW?

**JESSICA**  
I FELT THE MOMENT  
I LAID EYES ON YOU ...

**ALI**  
MY PULSE IS RUSHING ...

**JESSICA**  
MY HEAD IS REELING ...  
**ALI**  
MY FACE IS FLUSHING ...

**BOTH**  
WHAT IS THIS FEELING?  
FERVID AS A FLAME  
DOES IT HAVE A NAME?  
YES:  
LOATHING  
UNADULTERATED LOATHING ...

**ALI**  
FOR YOUR FACE...

**JESSICA**  
YOUR VOICE ...

**ALI**  
YOUR CLOTHING ...

**BOTH**  
LET'S JUST SAY -- I LOATHE IT ALL!  
EV'RY LITTLE TRAIT, HOWEVER SMALL  
MAKES MY VERY FLESH BEGIN TO CRAWL  
WITH SIMPLE UTTER LOATHING  
THERE'S A STRANGE EXHILARATION  
IN SUCH TOTAL DETESTATION  
IT'S SO PURE! SO STRONG!  
THOUGH I DO ADMIT IT CAME ON FAST  
STILL I DO BELIEVE THAT IT CAN LAST  
AND I WILL BE LOATHING  
LOATHING YOU  
MY WHOLE LIFE LONG!

**KIMI AND LIL**  
DEAR ALI, YOU ARE JUST TOO GOOD!  
HOW DO YOU STAND IT? I DON'T THINK I COULD!  
SHE'S A TERROR! SHE'S A TARTAR!  
WE DON'T MEAN TO SHOW A BIAS  
BUT GALINDA YOU'RE A MARTYR!

**ALI**  
WELL ... THESE THINGS ARE SENT TO TRY US!

**KIMI AND LIL **  
POOR GALINDA, FORCED TO RESIDE  
WITH SOMEONE SO DISGUSTICIFIED  
WE JUST WANT TO TELL YOU:  
WE'RE ALL ON YOUR SIDE!  
WE SHARE YOUR ...

**ALI AND JESSICA sing simultaneously with KIMI AND LIL see their part below**

WHAT IS THIS FEELING  
SO SUDDEN AND NEW?  
I FELT THE MOMENT  
I LAID EYES ON YOU  
MY PULSE IS RUSHING  
MY HEAD IS REELING  
OH, WHAT IS THIS FEELING?

DOES IT HAVE A NAME?

YES …

**KIMI AND LIL:**  
LOATHING  
UNADULTERATED LOATHING  
FOR HER FACE, HER VOICE  
HER CLOTHING  
LET'S JUST SAY:  
WE LOATHE IT ALL!

EV'RY LITTLE TRAIT  
HOWEVER SMALL

MAKES OUR VERY FLESH  
BEGIN TO CRAWL …

**ALL:**  
AHHH …  
LOATHING!

**ALI AND JESSICA:**

**Here KIMI AND LIL sing "Loathing" in counter point a number of times**

THERE'S A STRANGE EXHILARATION  
IN SUCH TOTAL DETESTATION  
SO PURE, SO STRONG!

**KIMI AND LIL**  
SO STRONG!

**ALI AND JESSICA**  
**(KIMI AND LIL sing back-up "loathing")**  
THOUGH I DO ADMIT IT CAME ON FAST  
STILL I DO BELIEVE THAT IT CAN LAST ALL  
AND I WILL BE LOATHING  
FOR FOREVER LOATHING  
TRULY, DEEPLY LOATHING YOU LOATHING YOU  
FOR MY WHOLE LIFE LONG!

**KIMI AND LIL**  
UNADULTERATED LOATHING

**(I SWEAR THIS IS A REAL SONG!)**


End file.
